Conventionally, a medical telemetery transmitter is widely used as a biomedical signal processor that collects biomedical signals such as electrocardiograms of an examinee and transmits the collected biomedical signals by radio to a monitor device, etc. installed in a nurse center, etc. This type of medical telemetery transmitter is designed to attach biomedical electrodes to predetermined parts on the surface of the skin of the examinee and transmit the biomedical signals collected from the biomedical electrodes by radio.
For this type of apparatus, it is necessary to confirm whether the biomedical electrodes are attached correctly or not. For this confirmation, the apparatus may be provided with a display device to display electrocardiogram waveforms collected from the electrocardiogram electrodes as in the case of a general electrocardiograph, but since a reduction in size and weight of such a medical telemetery transmitter is the first requirement to minimize burdens on the examinee, a configuration including a display device which will result in an increase of the size of the device is not acceptable in practice.
As a result, in order to check the electrode connection state, it is necessary to go to a place distant from the telemetery transmitter where the display device of the receiver is installed and check the display screen, which is quite troublesome.